The folding recreation chair-pad of this invention is classified in class 5.
S. Lerman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,151 issued June 6, 1967, teaches and discloses a portable foldable pad with a self-contained hand-grip. The pad contains a foamed thermoplastic synthetic resin, such as polyvinyl chloride, polyurethane or the like resin of closed-cell internal structure. A seat-pad A and a set-pad B can be joined by a relatively wide hinge forming element 16, all formed by the synthetic resin.
Freedman in British Pat. No. 962,694 issued July 1, 1964 discloses an air bed or beach mattress that provides a reclining back or head support. A belt or girdle of webbing completely encircles the air bed or mattress and is secured thereto by an opposed pair of bolts which secure the belt and the air bed together. A pair of struts with bolts, enter the air bed at the girdle secured end and support the girdle end of the air bed.
Emery in U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,884 issued Feb. 25, 1964 discloses a back rest taught to be infinitely adjustable, triangular construction. The back rest has a normally back supporting mid-section, an end brace section and an end base section with resilient frictional holding loop means attached to one end of one of the end sections.
Emery in U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,637 July 3, 1962, discloses a back rest of one piece design providing a choice of several back rest positions, secured by several stops 26, 27 and 28, for the edge 25.
Blaschko in U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,205, issued Dec. 27, 1960 discloses a combined ottoman and collapsible back rest, having a top panel pivoted to the upper rear portion of the pair of side panels. Four panels, including the top panel, can be unfolded into a connected back rest operative position. The four panels are rigidly hinged and interconnected, and fold into an ottoman device.
Gay in U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,957 issued Oct. 28, 1958 discloses and claims a lounge device, whereby a user may comfortably lie or sit at ease with his back or head supported at one lounge end. A head support member 2 has a folding mattress composed of folding mattress connected sections 4, 5, 6 and 7.
Marotti, A. in Italian Pat. No. 585,747 issued Nov. 26, 1958, discloses and teaches a two cushion rest pad, having a pivotal support frame of metal disposed in one cushion, and a second cushion hingedly secured to the first cushion. The second cushion is the seat cushion.
Marz in German Pat. No. 949,771 issued September 1956, discloses a three cushion back rest, the seat pad 1, and two back pads 2 and 3. A rigid pivoting pair of exterior frame support pads 2 and 3 as triangular back rests.
Mendenhall in U.S. Pat. No. 1,404,461 issued Jan. 24, 1922, discloses a hinged two section back rest with a flexible back rest having wooden back slats and a canvas cloth seat section secured to the back rest.